1. Field of the Invention
Gas Pressure Relieving Hydrostatic Tester.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As stands of tubular members are sequentially lowered into an oil well bore to be connected together to define a string of tubular members, it is common practice to hydraulically test each tubular stand. Such hydraulic testing is conveniently carried out by a tool that includes a mandrel having a pressurized water inlet therein that by passage means communicates with a pressurized water outlet situated between a pair of longitudinally spaced packers that removably seal with the interior surface of the tubular stand. The interior surface of the tubular stand and the pair of packers cooperate to define an elongate confined space into which the pressurized water is discharged to hydraulically test the span of the tubular stand between the packers.
Prior to and after a hydraulic testing operation the tool may be disposed in a stand of tubular members that are in communication with the oil well bore hole. Should there be a rapid increase in gas pressure in the oil well bore hole, it may reach a magnitude where the force it exerts on the hydrostatic testing tool is sufficient to blow it upwardly from the stand of tubular members with possible injury to the testing crew.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an improved hydrostatic testing device that may be removably disposed in a stand of tubular members in communication with a well bore in which substantial gas pressure may develop, and the improvement automatically venting gas from the bore hole to the ambient atmosphere prior to the pressure of the gas building up to the extent that the gas pressure will force the hydrostatic testing device upwardly out of the stand of tubular members.